Love Story in 7th Heaven Kingdom
by pair-san
Summary: Kisah seorang pangeran tampan yang tak pernah merasakan yang namanya kasih sayang bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik pemilik bar dari kalangan rakyat biasa. Akankah benih-benih cinta tumbuh diantara keduanya? Inilah kisah cinta di Kerajaan Seventh Heaven. Pairing Cloud x Tifa.
1. Prologue

**Hai, salam kenal. Saya Pair-san, bisa panggil apa aja. Ini fanfic pertama saya dan jika kalian mau silahkan lihat di Wattpad dengan judul yang sama (dan nama akun penulis yang sama (pair-san). Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini^^**

 **Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada di cerita ini adalah milik Square Enix. Saya hanya meminjamnya.**

 **Selamat membaca ^v^**

* * *

 _ **" Prologue"**_

Kerajaan Seventh Heaven, kerajaan yang damai dan makmur. Istana kerajaan berpusat di kota Midgar yang juga merupakan ibukota kerajaan.

Raja dari kerajaan ini merupakan keturunan terakhir dari Shinra, yaitu Rufus Shinra. Raja tersebut dikaruniai dua anak laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Anak pertama diberinya nama Zack dan yang kedua bernama Cloud. Zack lebih tua delapan tahun dari sang adik. Namun, ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa sang raja hanya menyayangi anak pertamanya, entah apa alasannya.

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, tahun berganti tahun, kedua anak itu tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang bertolak belakang. Sang kakak yaitu Zack, pribadi yang sangat ceria dan memiliki semangat yang tinggi. Sedangkan si adik, Cloud, memiliki sifat yang pendiam. Jika kalian bertanya siapakah yang paling kuat diantara kedua kakak beradik ini, maka jawabannya adalah Zack. Ya, Zack sangat kuat dan bahkan mampu menandingi prajurit kerajaan di saat usianya 10 tahun. Hal ini membuat sang raja semakin menyayangi dan memperhatikan putra pertamanya itu. Cloud tidaklah sekuat kakaknya sehingga dirinya sering dianggap sebagai figuran. Walaupun seperti itu, Cloud tak pernah membenci kakaknya. Dia menganggap Zack adalah panutannya sebagai seorang adik. Dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Jika ada waktu luang, Zack selalu melatih Cloud dengan motivasi untuk bisa melampauinya. "Lampauilah diriku." Itulah yang dikatakannya. Namun, sampai kapanpun Cloud tak akan pernah bisa melampaui sang kakak.

Zack sudah mengikuti perang di usianya yang terbilang belia, yaitu 16 tahun. Berbagai macam peperangan telah ia lewati. Kerajaan lain pun menjulukinya sebagai 'Singa dari Heaven (Surga)'. Rufus sang ayah, tambah bangga dibuatnya. Sementara Cloud yang saat itu 8 tahun, hanya bisa mengagumi sang kakak. Melihat anak keduanya yang tidak berguna itu, sang raja memiliki ide.

Seorang ilmuwan kerajaan bernama Dr. Hojo menginginkan dua sampel tubuh manusia untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan untuk proyek penelitiannya yang bernama 'Jenova'. Tujuan akhir dari penelitian ini adalah menghasilkan sosok yang terkuat dari semuanya.

Rufus tahu percobaan itu bisa saja gagal karena usia Cloud yang masih sangat muda, namun dia tetap menyerahkan sang anak. Cloud yang saat itu tak mengerti apa-apa, menyetujuinya karena sang ayah mengiming-iminginya dengan hasil percobaan itu, yaitu menjadi yang terkuat diantara semuanya. Dan sebagai orang kedua, Rufus menyuruh Sephiroth, ksatria terkuat di Kerajaan Seventh Heaven dengan tujuan agar Sephiroth menjadi lebih kuat.

Enam tahun lamanya Cloud berada di dalam tabung yang berisikan cairan sel Jenova. Enam tahun pula dirinya menderita. Berteriak dan menjerit, hanya itu yang dilakukannya tiap hari selama 6 tahun itu. Namun, karena gedung laboratorium terletak jauh di dalam hutan, tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mendengar teriakan dan jeritan itu. Sang kakak khawatir, sudah lama dirinya tak melihat kehadiran sang adik. Akhirnya dia pun bertanya pada sang ayah. Mendengar pertanyaan putra kesayangannya, sang raja hanya menjawab bahwa sang adik sedang menjalani pelatihan agar menjadi sosok pangeran yang kuat nantinya. Mendengar itu, Zack merasa lega setelah mengatahui sang adik tidak apa-apa. Dan dirinya juga tak sabar menemui Cloud yang sudah menjadi kuat nantinya.

Pada usia yang ke-22 itu, Zack bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis bunga yang tinggal di sebuah gereja yang terletak di Midgar. Rufus merestui hubungan mereka dan setahun kemudian keduanya menikah. Zack sempat kecewa di hari pernikahannya karena sang adik yang dinantinya tak menghadiri acara yang sangat penting itu. Namun kekecewaannya hilang sejak kehadiran anak pertamanya setahun setelah pernikahannya.

Dua tahun kemudian, Dr. Hojo selesai melakukan penelitiannya. Setelah melihat hasil dari kedua kelinci percobaannya, Hojo memberitahukannya pada sang raja. Sepiroth berhasil menyatu dengan sel Jenova dan mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Lain halnya dengan Cloud, Hojo mengatakan dirinya belum bisa memastikan bahwa Cloud berhasil atau tidak, mengingat usianya yang sangat muda saat menerima sel itu.

Akhirnya kedua orang itu pun dikembalikan ke istana kerajaan. Tak terasa 10 tahun lamanya, itu berarti sekarang umurnya 18 tahun. Cloud masih merasa asing dengan semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya. Semua telah berubah.

Mendengar kabar bahwa sang adik akan pulang, Zack langsung mengabari istrinya agar ikut menyambut Cloud bersama buah hatinya. Di depan pintu istana, Zack terkejut setengah mati saat melihat pemandangan yang sangat suram di hadapannya. Sang adik yang sangat kurus dan pucat. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dirinya langsung memeluk Cloud. "Kau sudah berjuang." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Awalnya Cloud tak mengenal siapakah orang yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Tak lama dia dapat mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah kakaknya sendiri. Dia pun balas memeluk Zack.

Saking bangganya sang adik telah kembali, Zack langsung memperkenalkan sang istri, Aerith dan putranya yang berusia dua tahun. Cloud hanya bisa memasang senyum saat melihat kakak ipar dan keponakannya itu.

Setelah beberapa minggu, tubuh Cloud perlahan terisi dan rambutnya yang panjang telah dicukur pendek. Dirinya juga semakin akrab dengan Aerith dan keponakannya.

Sementara Zack masih mencari tahu, pelatihan apakah yang dijalani sang adik selama 10 tahun itu. Dirinya mengaku sangat sakit saat melihat kondisi sang adik waktu itu. Rambutnya yang panjang tak terurus, tubuh kurus yang memperlihatkan tulang-tulangnya, dan kulit yang sangat pucat. Bukan itu yang diharapkannya, dia berharap bahwa sang adik akan memiliki tubuh yang berotot, sehat, kuat, wajah yang ceria, dan sebuah senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya.

Saat dia bertanya pada sang adik, Cloud hanya menjawab, "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku hanya berlatih." Entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa apa yang dikatakan Cloud tidak benar. Zack pun bertanya pada ayahnya, namun Rufus memberikan jawaban yang sama. Setelah lelah mencari tahu, dia bertemu dengan Hojo. "Pergilah ke hutan di dekat mansionku dan kau akan menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu," katanya. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Zack pergi ke tempat yang disebutkan Hojo.

Di bagian dalam hutan itu terdapat sebuah bangunan. Dia pun memasukinya dan menemukan peralatan yang berserakan disana sini. Zack mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru ruangan itu dan menemukan _cctv_ yang masih menyala. Dia pun bergegas pergi ke ruang kontrol dan melihat semua yang terekam disana.

Dirinya terdiam. Mulutnya terbuka. Matanya terpaku menatap layar yang ada di hadapannya. Tanpa dirasa, sebuah cairan bening mengalir dari matanya. Dugaannya benar. Cloud bukan menjalani sebuah pelatihan tetapi ... sebuah neraka. Telinganya sudah tak sanggup mendengar jeritan dan teriakan sang adik. Sepuluh tahun lamanya. Sepuluh tahun yang dijalaninya tak sebanding dengan sepuluh tahun sang adik. Dirinya marah, sangat marah. Mengapa ayahnya tega pada putranya sendiri?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dari istana. Zack bergegas kembali dan didapatinya istana sudah setengah hancur. Siapakah yang melakukan ini? Pikirnya. Dirinya pun bertanya pada seorang prajurit. Prajurit itu mengatakan bahwa Sephiroth dan Dr. Hojo telah berkhianat. Mendengar itu, Zack langsung berlari menyusul sang ayah.

Dilihatnya beberapa prajurit sedang mengepung Rufus. Zack langsung menghabisi semua prajurit itu dengan _Buster Sword_ -nya. Setelahnya, Rufus menyuruh Zack untuk mengamankan keluarganya. Saat itupun Zack baru teringat akan istri dan anaknya. Dia bertanya lagi pada seorang pelayan yang sedang berlari menyelamatkan diri. "Putri Aerith dan putra anda telah diselamatkan oleh Pangeran Cloud. Tetapi sekarang saya tak tahu mereka berada dimana."

Zack merasa sedikit lega. Dirinya akan berterima kasih pada adiknya nanti.

"Kyaaa... " Terdengar suara teriakan. Setelah dilihat, Aerith yang sedang memeluk sang anak dan Cloud yang berusaha untuk melindungi keduanya dari Sepiroth. "Larilah!" seru Cloud. Aerith pun melarikan diri.

Cloud yang lengah memberikan kesempatan bagi Sephiroth untuk menyerangnya. Crattt...

Mata Cloud terbelalak saat melihat orang yang telah melindunginya dari tusukan pedang Sephiroth. "Zack?" Zack hanya tersenyum dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Sephiroth pun mencabut pedangnya dan menghilang dalam bayangan hitam. Cloud menangkap tubuh sang kakak yang mulai limbung. "Terima kasih telah melindungi anak dan istriku," ucap Zack. Cloud hanya terdiam, _shock_. "Dan juga ... uhuk, uhuk ... kau tidak perlu tersiksa lagi. Sudah cukup sepuluh tahun kau menjalaninya, sudah cukup." Cloud tersentak, rupanya Zack sudah mengetahuinya. "Ambillah ini, kau yang akan meneruskannya," kata Zack sembari memberikan pedangnya. "Kumohon, selamatkan istri dan anakku ..." Setelah mengatakan itu, Zack menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dengan perlahan, dibaringkannya tubuh sang kakak dan pergi mencari Aerith dan keponakannya.

Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan Aerith yang sedang bersembunyi di gereja kerajaan. Dibukanya pintu dan sempat membuat Aerith terkejut. "Ini aku," ujar Cloud. Cloud menggendong keponakannya dan menarik tangan Aerith agar lari. Namun dirinya terhenti saat merasa tangannya tertahan. Saat menoleh kebelakang, terlihat pedang panjang menembus tubuh Aerith. Sephiroth menampakkan dirinya lagi. "Kau..." geram Cloud. Saat dia akan menebas orang itu dengan pedang Zack, Sephiroth menghilang lagi dalam bayangan hitam.

Perginya Sephiroth mengakhiri penyerangan yang terjadi hari itu. Sang raja sedih atas kepergian sang putra mahkota, Zack Fair Shinra.

Di hari itu Cloud bersumpah akan membunuh Sephiroth. Ditatapnya bocah dua tahun yang telah diselamatkannya itu. "Jangan khawatir, _Little Prince_. Aku akan bertambah kuat dan selalu melindungimu." Sang bocah pun tersenyum.

* * *

 **Baiklah, sampai sini dulu. Karena saya ini author yang masih amatiran, jadi ... jangan lupa berikan review kalian. Dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar ya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya : )**


	2. Chapter 1 : Seorang Anak

_**Hai, ketemu lagi dengan saya pair-san di chapter ini^^  
Tidak banyak yang ingin saya sampaikan, hanya ingin berterima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah mau ngeluangin waktunya untuk membaca cerita abal-abal saya ini. Dan, saya sangat senang jika kalian paham dan suka dengan cerita ini : )**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada di cerita ini adalah milik Square Enix. Saya hanya meminjamnya ; )  
#sayacintadamai**_

 **Oke, selamat membaca** **(^,^)**

* * *

 ** _"Chapter《1》Seorang Anak"_**

 _6 tahun kemudian..._

 _Kringgg_...

Seorang gadis terbangun dari tidurnya dan mematikan alarm. Gadis berambut coklat kehitaman itu kemudian merenggangkan tubuh. "Yosh, saatnya memulai hari baru." Gadis itu pun bangkit dan bergegas untuk memulai harinya.

* * *

 **V-I-I**

"Hmm ... sepertinya aku harus belanja," ujar gadis itu saat melihat persediaan makanannnya yang mulai habis. Dia pun berjalan keluar dari bar yang bernama _Seventh Heaven_ itu.

Dirinya berjalan diantara orang-orang di pagi itu, merasakan hembusan angin yang menyegarkan. "Tifa..." panggil seseorang. Gadis yang bernama Tifa itupun menoleh. "Oh, hai Jessie. Tumben pagi ini kau semangat."

"Tentu saja. Barret telah membayar gaji kami," pekik Jessie. Dia merupakan salah satu bawahan Barret Wallace. Barret sendiri adalah anggota penting di istana kerajaan.

"Baguslah. Aku hanya takut kalian akan menumpang di bar ku lagi," sindir Tifa. Jessie cemberut dibuatnya. "Haha ... tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda, Jess. Ngomong-ngomong ... dimana Biggs dan Wedge?"

"Entahlah mereka dimana. Aku juga tak terlalu peduli," jawab Jessie sarkastik.

'Mungkin mereka bertiga sedang punya masalah,' pikir Tifa. "Umm ... bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku jalan? Persediaan di bar sudah habis jadi aku ingin berbelanja hari ini," tawarnya.

Wajah Jessie langsung ceria. "Siapa yang akan menolak ajakan seperti itu? Ayo!"

* * *

 **V-I-I**

 _4 jam kemudian..._

"Ugh ... berat sekali," keluh Jessie yang membawa dua kardus belanjaan.

Tifa hanya tertawa. "Maaf, Jess, telah merepotkanmu. Aku janji akan memasakkanmu makan siang hari ini."

"Benarkah?" Tifa mengangguk mengiyakan. Jessie pun semakin bersemangat mengangkat dua kardus itu. Bagaimana tidak, masakan Tifa adalah yang terenak sejagad raya. Itulah pendapat Jessie.

"Tunggu," kata Tifa. Mereka berdua pun berhenti tak jauh dari bar. "Ada apa, Tif?" tanya Jessie yang tak bisa melihat ke depan karena terhalang oleh dua kardus tadi.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Tifa. Jessie pun merendahkan bawaannya untuk melihat siapakah yang dimaksud sahabatnya ini. "Anak kecil?" beonya.

Mereka berdua pun mendekati anak yang sedang memandang papan _Seventh Heaven Bar_ itu.

"Emm ... permisi. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Tifa ramah.

Anak itu berambut coklat dan memiliki sepasang mata biru yang indah. Dilihat dari penampilannya, anak ini pasti bukan dari kalangan rakyat biasa. Memakai _vest_ hitam dan kemeja putih yang sangat bersih dan rapi. Ditambah celana hitam panjang dan sepatu _pentofel_ hitam ukuran anak-anak. Yah ... walaupun masih kecil, anak itu memiliki wajah yang terbilang tampan.

'Wah ... anak ini sudah seperti bos sebuah perusahaan saja,' batin Jessie.

Anak itu hanya diam menatap keduanya. "Apa kau tersesat?" tanya Tifa lagi. Namun bukannya menjawab, anak itu malah menunjuk papan yang terpampang di atas bar. "Itu... " katanya singkat.

Tifa pun ikut memandang apa yang ditunjuk oleh anak itu. "Oh, itu adalah tulisan _Seventh Heaven Bar_ ," jawabnya.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku bisa membaca, kok," cetus anak berambut coklat itu. "Maksudku ... nama itu sama seperti kerajaan ini," lanjutnya.

Tifa tersenyum. "Ya, karena bar ini terletak di Kerajaan _Seventh Heaven_." Anak itupun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Apa aku bisa menemui ayahku disini?" tanya anak itu.

Tifa dan Jessie dibuat kebingungan olehnya. "Umm ... apa kau sedang mencari ayahmu? Kalau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang. Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Tifa.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali kesana sebelum aku bertemu dengan ayahku!" bentak anak itu. Keduanya terkejut. Tifa berusaha menenangkannya. "Maaf, tapi kami tidak tahu siapa ayahmu. Bisa kau sebutkan ciri-cirinya?"

Anak itu memegang dagu, berpikir. "Hmm ..."  
"Rambutnya pirang dan seperti ... chocobo?" Tifa tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tapi tidak dengan Jessie. Dirinya berusaha mengingat seseorang yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri tadi. 'Sepertinya aku tahu. Tapi tidak mungkin dia memiliki seorang anak,' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari perut anak itu. Seketika wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Tifa senang melihat betapa polosnya anak itu. "Apa kau mau merasakan masakanku?" tawarnya.

"Jangan sampai kau menolaknya. Kau tahu? Masakan Tifa itu sangat enak," tambah Jessie. Anak itu menatap keduanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo masuk."

* * *

 **V-I-I**

"Enak sekali ..."

"Benarkan apa yang ku bilang tadi?" kata Jessie. Anak itu menangguk. 'Ini lebih enak dari masakan di istana,' batinnya.

"Jadi ... siapa namamu?" tanya Tifa yang sedang mencuci piring. Awalnya anak itu enggan menjawab, tapi dia pun memutuskan untuk memberitahukannya. "Denzel."

"Denzel? Nama yang bagus," puji Tifa. Mendengarnya, Denzel sedikit tersenyum. "Ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanya Jessie.

"Sebenarnya ... aku kabur." Tifa dan Jessie melonjak kaget. Tifa langsung menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mendengarkan cerita Denzel. "Aku ... aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan ayahku." Lagi-lagi dia mengatakan itu.

Tifa mendekatinya. "Dimana ayahmu?" Denzel hanya terdiam. " _I don't know_ ," jawabnya. "Sudah 5 bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Tifa dan Jessie merasa prihatin terhadap anak itu.

Kemana saja ayahnya selama itu? Apa yang dilakukannya? Apa dia tak merindukan anaknya? Apa dia tidak peduli lagi dengan anaknya? Ayah macam apa sebenarnya dia? Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak Tifa.

Kemudian, perhatian Tifa teralihkan oleh sebuah kalung yang dikenakan Denzel. "Apa ayahmu yang memberikan kalung itu?" tanyanya.

Denzel mengangguk. "Ini sebenarnya sebuah cincin. Tetapi karena terlalu besar, jadi aku tidak bisa memakainya. Dan supaya tidak hilang, ayahku membuatnya menjadi kalung," jelasnya.

Ditatapnya kalung itu. Tiba-tiba, dirinya menetesnya air mata. "Aku ... hiks, aku hanya ... hiks, ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin bermain, hiks ... dengannya lagi, hiks ... hiks ... aku ingin, hiks ... jalan-jalan dengannya lagi." Denzel terus menyeka matanya yang berlinangan air mata.

Tifa yang melihat itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dirinya langsung memeluk Denzel dan mengelus kepalanya agar tenang. Namun, Denzel malah menangis menjadi-jadi di pelukan Tifa.

* * *

 _ **Oke ... sampai sini dulu ya ceritanya^^  
**_ _ **Maaf kalau kependekan : (  
**_ _ **Moga aja kalian suka. Dan seperti biasa, karena saya adalah penulis yang masih amatiran, saya sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritik kalian (dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar loh ya). Yang terakhir, jangan lupa review-nya ya?**_

 _ **\- pair-san**_


End file.
